Through The Hour Glass
by DarkPrincessPyro99
Summary: Future fic of the kids of the XMen, Brotherhood and Acoyltes, Updated December 25th
1. Sneaking Out & Clubbing

Ok well here is the first chapter of through the hour glass. And just so you know I had to change some of the couples around to make it work so I'm sorry if you didn't get who you wanted. Not all of the Oc's are in this first chapter but I promise the ones who aren't in this chapter will be in the next one.

"Talking"

{Thinking}

Chapter One- Clubbing & Sneaking Out

"Yea this is just great they are going to freaking kill us how did I get talked into this." Kashmere was complaing

"Hey Kashmere calm down they might not even be awake when we get there, I mean why would they wake up in the middle of the night." Alex tried to calm her down

"Uh guys it's not quite night anymore it's almost morning." Phoebe told them

"Oh god and we have practice early tomorrow or today whatever." Faith told them. It got really quite right then, no one dared to talk they were all sitting in the car on there way back to the mansion.

"Hey you got to admit though that one hell of a club and night." Lili told them smirking. Yea's and Hell yea's were heard around the car while everyone was thinking back on there fun filled night.

Flashback

It was just after dinner and all the kids were sitting in the game room talking or just hanging out.

"God this is so boring, I need to get out of this house." Corey was complaing

"Well why don't we?" Lili asked him

Corey was looking at her like she was crazy "Why don't we what Lili?"

"Get out of this house it's about to drive me crazy as well, lets see what can we do." The two of them sat there thinking for a few minutes when all of a sudden a smirk appeared on Corey's face

"I got it lets go to that new club that just opened what was it called, oh yea Destiny. Well what do you say Lili want to go?"

"Clubbing hell yea, ill tell the girl's you tell the guys well meet at the bottom of the stairs at 1 ok"

"Yep meet you then" They both then left to inform everybody else of there plans tonight

Couple Hours later or 1:00

A guy about 6'5 with dark brown hair and blue eyes was standing outside waiting for everybody else to show up, he is wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt and sneakers. Just then another guy about 6'3 with blonde hair that went past his shoulders and had blue tips and blood red eyes came to stand next to him he is wearing Black shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey Corey we the only ones so far" The guy who just came out asked him.

"Yea Alex the rest aren't here, hey I hear somebody coming"

Just then two more guys appeared one of them was 5'6 with black hair and green eyes he is wearing black trousers and grey shirt. The other guy was 6'1 with copper red hair and green eyes he is wearing smarter jeans with a casual smart shirt and trainers.

"Hey Paul, Jay what's up" Alex asked them. The four guys were standing there talking for about a good 5 minutes when they all of a sudden hear some giggling and laughing.

"God there supposed to be sneaking out not waking everybody up." Jay said

Just then three girls walked out, the one in the middle was 5'5 with black hair with natural white highlights in it and gray eyes she is wearing red pants and a short shirt with flames on it.

"Really Kiva that happened" The girl to her left asked her she is 5'3 with purple hair that was in a French braid and blue eyes she is wearing a rose tube top with leather pants and rose 3 inch high heals.

"I swear Kashmere it really happened" Kiva told her

"No way I don't believe you" The girl to her right told her, she is 5'3 with electric purple hair and electric purple eyes, she is wearing a black and purple plaid skirt with a purple fishnet shirt and a black tank top and knee high lace up boots.

"I swear Phebes it happened" Kiva told her

"God could you girls be any louder we are trying to sneak out" A guy behind them asked them, the three girls turned around to find two guys walking behind them. The guy who spoke was 6'1 with light brown hair and blue eyes he is wearing blue jeans, red sweatshirt and brown work boots.

"Actually yea David we can." Kashmere told him with an attitude

The guy next to him was trying to hold his laughter in, he is 5'7 with brown spiked hair and blue eyes, and he is wearing jeans, muscle shirt and his gloves with a chain around his neck.

"Something funny beside Allerdyce's face." Kashmere asked Nick

"God will you guys stop it." Corey yelled at them but not to loud as to wake anybody up.

"So are we all here yet" Phoebe asked

"No still waiting on Lili, Faith and Margaret." Paul answered her

"Well we will be here for a while you know how those three are they take forever to get ready." Jason told them

"Ha ha ha Jay I almost forgot how funny you are." Someone behind them said. They all turned around to find three girls standing there. The one who spoke was 5'4 with black hair and dark brown eyes she is wearing short black skirt with a tight red strapless top and knee length red boots.

"Damn Maggie you know I was just kidding right" Jay told her

"I don't know Maggie I think he is funny. Well at least funny looking." The girl to her right said, she is 5'6 with dark brown almost black hair w/orange and blonde highlights mixed into it and her eyes looked like flames with a black outline to them. She is wearing white mini skirt w/a black playboy bunny on it and hot pink tub top that cuts diagonally at the bottom w/a white playboy bunny on it and pink platforms also with playboy bunny on them.

"Oh you're so funny Faith I almost forgot to laugh ha ha." Jason told her

"Oh now looked what you did Fay now where never gonna get out of here" The girl on her right told her. She is 5'5 with silver hair to her mid back with gray eyes; she is wearing tight black leather pants, dark red short sleeved shirt that goes to her middle of her stomach with lots of cuts all over it and one right over her breast showing part of her breast and red bra, and black heel boots

"Yea your right Lili I'm sorry Jay can you ever forgive me." She begged him with a smile on her face the whole time

"Well I don't know maybe."

"Ok well that's enough I want to go clubbing so everyone in the car NOW." Corey told them

They filled into the car and were on there way to the hottest club in town.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at this really nice looking club but there was one problem there was a line going for miles.

"Damn how are we supposed to get in with that line?" Alex asked

"He's right guys that line is like miles long." Kashmere told them

"Don't worry about it me, Maggie and Fay got it covered right girls." Lili asked them

"Yep you guys stay here and then come over once we give you the signal to ok." Maggie told them

The three girls walked over to were the bouncer was they were standing there talking and smiling at him the entire time, then about 3 minutes later Faith turned around and signaled for them to come over so they all walked over there, when they got there they heard the end of Maggie's conversation

"Oh thank you so much Eric we owe you big time"

"Yea you girls do and I know just how you guys can pay me back."

The second David heard that he got really pissed "Excuse me how do plan on having my sister and cousin pay you back huh."

"Now David calm down it's not what you think how about we just walk inside to the club huh." Faith told him while grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

"Sorry about that Eric my brother can be a lil temper mental at times."

"No problem Maggie, I'll talk to you guys later go on in and have fun ok."

"Yea thanks again Eric." Lili Told him while the rest of the group walked into the club, once they walked in they all gasped. In front of them was the most amazing club it had 4 levels of floors on the bottom level was a dance floor which had cages all over and high up stages for people to dance on it had lasers and disco balls all over in one side was the bar and on the other was a DJ the floor was amazing and big. On the second floor was place for everyone to rest and get something to eat there were tables all over the place it had dark red and blue walls and a black carpet it was amazing it had this beautiful fish tank in the far wall that went from one side of the room to the other, all the tables and chairs were either red or blue, this floor also had its own DJ and the thing about this is you couldn't even hear the music from below. Then on the third floor was this amazing dark room it was all black the walls the floor the tables and chairs everything but there were black lights everywhere and people with glow in the dark paint on them, you could get the paint and have all the fun you wanted in the room you could play on the drums or dance on the floor you could throw the paint anywhere you wanted. This floor also had its own DJ. Then on the 4th floor the walls were a light pink and the ground was white but it was filled with foam and bubbles you could dance in the foam and make all kinds of bubbles and they had water contest and, there were girls and guys dancing on top of the bar and on the stage with the DJ it was like a crazy foam house they had these drinks which came in lil viles that you weren't sure what they were they were a mixture of all kinds of drinks on every floor. The entire Club was amazing.

"Um wow this is wow" Said Nick

"Yep you can say that again" Phoebe told them

"Ok so who is gonna do what" Lili asked

"I wanna go to the Foam room" Kashmere said

"Me too so ill go with you." Phoebe told her

"I'll go to" Alex told them

"Ok well I want to go to the black light room" Kiva told them

"Well I guess ill go with you" Nick told her

"I'm kind of hungry so I'm gonna get something to eat first" Jason told them

"I'll go with you man" Paul told him

"Well I wanna dance, so ill stay here" Lili told them

"Me too" Faith agreed

"Well count me in there are some guys waiting to dance with us" Maggie told them

"Uh yea I think I'll be staying as well" David said

"Yea I want to find some hot girls to dance with" Corey told them

"What are we not hot enough for you Corey" Lili asked him

"No Yes No wait I'm confused"

"Ok so Kashmere, Phebes and Alex are going to the Foam room, Kiva and Nick are going to the black light room, Jason and Paul are going to eat and Me, Lili, Faith, David and Corey are going dancing right" Maggie asked everyone. They all agreed then headed off in there own directions.

About 2 Hours later with Kashmere, Phoebe and Alex.

"Wow I love this place." Phoebe was yelling at Alex

"Hell yea" The two of them were in the middle of the big foam pile dancing.

"Hey Phebes you haven't seen Kashmere have you, cause I haven't seen her for like 20 minutes now." Alex asked her

"Um no I haven't I wonder where she went" She told him while looking around to see if she could find Kashmere anywhere then all of a sudden she heard a gasp and turned to look at what Alex was staring at and she was speechless at what she saw. There was Kashmere dancing on top of the Counter top of the bar with a couple of guys and she was soaking wet.

"Oh my god what in the world is she doing" Phoebe asked Alex but he was just standing there with his mouth open not knowing what to say. When finally he found his voice

"Um ok maybe we should go pull her down from there yea I know we should it looks like those guys are about to maul her." Alex told her while walking over to where Kashmere was dancing with a stunned Phoebe following.

"This is so not going to end well" Phoebe told him.

At the same time with Jason and Paul

"So Paul I didn't think you were into this whole club scene so how come you came with us tonight." Jay asked him

"I don't know I guess I just decide that I wanted to come, plus the girls wouldn't leave me alone unless I agreed to come." Paul told him

"Well how about we try to find us some hot girls." Jason told him he then started looking around when he spotted two very cute girls staring at him and Paul. He smiled at them and nodded at them to come over to the table, both girls got up and headed his way.

"Hey Paul man there are two very cute girls headed this way so try to act cool man."

Paul lifted his head to see two girls one with red hair and blue eyes and the other with blonde hair and green eyes headed there way {God I just have a feeling this is gonna turn out bad} Paul was thinking to himself.

"Hey" The red head spoke

"Hey Gorgeous" Said Jay, she started to giggle then.

"My name is Amber and this is my friend Nicole" the red head told him.

"Hey my name is Jason and this is my buddy Paul."

"Hey Paul your a real cutie" Nicole told him

"Yea thanks" Paul answered with a bored tone

The four of them sat there talking and flirting for about a good ten minutes. When all of a sudden four very big looking guys came up to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing talking to my woman" One of the men spoke

"Oh Billy get over yourself I'm not your woman anymore remember we broke up" Nicole told him

"Yea well you said you found someone new so is this the guy you left me for"

"What no man I just met her like 10 mi..." Paul started

"Yes he is Billy and he is 10 times the man you'll ever be" Nicole added

"Oh really well we will see about that wont we boys" Billy said

"What man I don't want to fight you so just leave now" Paul told him without even looking up at him.

"What are you scared"

"No I just don't want to have to hurt you but I will if I have to"

"Oh really" Billy told him while picking him up by his shirt collar

"You shouldn't have done that" Jason told him

At the same time with Kiva and Nick

"OH my god I love this place so much" Kiva told Nick she seemed to be acting a lil weird

"Hey Kiva how many of those drinks did you have"

"Oh only like 7"

"7 damn woman how in the freaking world are you still standing do you know they mix those things will all kinds of stuff."

"Hey Nick I say we have a lil fun what do you say"

"Kiva what in the world do you mean have a lil fun" He asked her with a scared look on his face

"Lets make a lil trouble" Her eyes then started to get bolts of lightning flashing in them and she looked like she was about to use her powers

"Well why not" Nick agreed

At the same time with Maggie, Lili, Faith, David and Corey

The three girls were in the middle of the dance floor dancing with about 10 guys and they were having a blast. The guys were a lil more off to the side but they were with a couple of girls dancing with them. With the guys

"So David do you like to have fun" A girl with brown hair asked him while she moved a little closer to him.

"You know I do"

"Well what do you say me and you get out of here and have some fun of our own?"

"Hey David I think today is your lucky day man" Corey whispered behind him

Over to were Corey is. "So Melissa you like bad boys" Corey asked a girl with Auburn hair

"Hmm only if they know how to play nice" Melissa winked at him

Over to were the three girls are

"Hey Lili this one hell of a idea" Maggie yelled to her

"You can say that again" Faith agreed

"So whose turn now boys" Lili asked the ten guys around her who wanted to dance next then a guy with short blonde hair walked up to her. "Mmm can I have a turn?"

"Sure why not"

A guy with bleach blonde hair walked up to Faith and asked her to dance and she agreed, then a guy with brown hair w/red highlights walked up to Maggie and asked her to dance she also agreed. About 5 minutes later they were still dancing with the guys.

"What the hell do you think your doing" The girls heard Faith yell

"What" The guy she was dancing with asked

"Didn't you hear me don't ever touch me there again, I think were through dancing" She told him while trying to walk away but the guy just grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"What you think you can just tease me and get away with it I don't think so"

Faith was about to say something when someone else beat her to it. "You had better let her go before I rip your fucking head off" Maggie told him. The guy just turned around and laughed at her.

"I don't think she was kidding and I will help her so let her go now" Lili told him while trying to control her anger so her powers didn't go haywire.

"Please. Hey boys a lil help here" Then the two guys who they were dancing with came up to them and blocked there path.

"Why don't you two just wait your turn I promise you'll all get one" One of the two told them

"I'm gonna give you to the count of 5 to move out of my way" Maggie told him

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

Back over to Alex, Kashmere and Phoebe are.

They finally reached were Kashmere was dancing Alex got up right next to her and pulled her down.

"Hey what the hell" Kashmere yelled

"Kashmere were leaving NOW" Alex told her

"I don't want to"

"Well to bad" Phoebe told her

"Hey didn't you hear the lady she doesn't want to leave so bugger off" one of the guys she was dancing with told them

"Well to bad she needs to get home now" Alex told him while trying to pull Kashmere with him. Then all of a sudden some fist came flying out of no where and hit him, he let go of Kashmere to put his hand on his face, he looked up to see the same guy.

"What the hell was that for?" Alex asked

"The lady doesn't want to leave so she doesn't have to now how about you go on home"

"No the lady is leaving with us"

"Oh yea what are you going to do about it" Just then 4 other guys appeared behind him

"Fine have it your way, ready Phoebe." Alex asked her

"Yep I'm ready"

Just then Alex made a sonic boom that knocked all of the guys off there feet, Phoebe went to the front two guys and touched there face's making there worst fear become an illusion. Just then the other 3 guys stood up and were about to attack Alex when a wall appeared out of no where to stop the three guys. Alex looked over at Kashmere to thank her.

"Ok we need to get out of here now lets go find the others" Alex told them

"I'm so sorry Alex I didn't mean for this to happen" Kashmere apologized

"Hey it's ok" Alex told her while leading them to the third floor where they would try to find Kiva and Nick. Once they reached there though they didn't have to look to hard to find them

"What in the world are they doing" Phoebe asked

When they entered they found Nick moving pieces of the floor and stuff to make it look like a quake happened here and Kiva was absorbing all the electricity in the room and was having bolts of lightning going every where some of them were striking things in the room and some hit people they were all screaming there heads off.

"Shit hey Phebes you go get Nick while me and Alex try to get Kiva to stop ok"

"Yea" Phoebe ran off to find Nick well it wasn't to hard to find him he was on the stage thinking of what to do next.

"Hey Nick get down from there we need to leave right now"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you want me to go get Corey"

"Uh no that's ok I'm coming" Nick told her, he got down from the stage and the two of them started walking to where Kiva and the others were.

"Ok Kiva please stop this, if you don't stop soon your gonna pass out" Kashmere was trying to calm her down

"No this is so much fun" Kiva told them, she then decided to absorb more energy but when she did it was too much for her to handle and she passed out, Alex caught her just in time.

"Ok well let's just go and find the rest, Alex can you carry her please" Kashmere asked him

"Yea lets just go ok" The 5 of them then headed to the second floor to find Jay and Paul, when they arrived it also didn't take them long to find them.

"What is this everyone use there powers day" Phoebe yelled because what they walked into was just not fun at all.

Paul was fighting two guys with barely breaking a sweat he didn't even look like he was trying at all and Jason was shooting lasers out of his hands at two other guys.

"Ok enough of this I'm tired" Paul then knocked both of the guys out and then looked at Jason "Hey Jay man lets get out of here"

"Sure man let me finish these dudes first" He then shot two large lasers out of his hands and knocked the two guys into the wall, They both turned around to find the rest of the group standing there looking at them.

"What" Jay asked them?

"Nothing we need to find the rest then head on out of here" Alex told them

They all headed down to the bottom floor. Back with Maggie, Lili and Faith

"5" Maggie told them, she then had a fire ball appear in her hands and smirked at the two guys

"Now are you sure your gonna stand in my way cause I'm gonna get to my girl one way or another."

While she had the flame in her hands Lili had bolts of red and silver appear out of her hands which she was having a hard time controlling cause when she gets pissed she cant control her powers. She was so pissed that a stray bolt when flying past them to where Corey and David were standing and all most hit Corey in the head

"Hey what the hell was that" Corey asked

"Shit I think that was one of Lili's bolts" David told him

"Sorry ladies but we got to go" Corey told them while him and David were running to where the girls were; when they arrived they weren't expecting what they come to. Maggie and Lili were standing in front of two guys who seemed to be blocking something and both girls had there powers ready to attack but Lili looked like she was having a hard time controlling her powers.

"Hey girls what seems to be the problem here" David asked them

"Well you see David that these two bozos are blocking our path, so we can't go save Faith who there other friend took with out permission." Maggie told him

"What" David yelled while he also created a fire ball in his hands but the thing about him was he looked more crazy than Maggie did he looked like he was about to kill someone

"Now I suggest you move our your asses or they are gonna burn in the fires of Inferno" David told them

The two guys thought better than to mess with them so they moved out of there way so the four of them could go running after Faith.

Just as they were heading out they heard there names being called. They all turned around to find the rest of the group running towards them.

"Hey guys we really need to get out of here" Alex told them

"Hey what happened to Kiva" asked Lili her big sister instincts kicking in.

"Oh she just went a lil crazy with her powers" Phoebe told her

"Hey guys we don't have time for this we gotta get to Faith" Maggie told them

"What happened to Fay" Nick asked

"Some guy took her so lets go" Maggie told them, they then all ran outside they all started looking around to find the guy when all of a sudden they heard a scream from around the corner, they all started running for that corner when all of a sudden the guy who took her came running out from the corner screaming. They all stopped and started laughing

"Well I guess Faith took care of him herself" Corey told them

"Hey I'm not some helpless little girl you know" Faith told them coming our from the alley

"Yea yea we know but doesn't mean we can't worry about you" Lili told her

"Hey are you ok" David asked her while coming up and checking her over

"Yea I'm fine" She told him with a smile

"Oh really then what is this big gash mark on your arm" David yelled at her

"Hey just cause I'm a mutant doesn't mean I'm immune to knives" she yelled back

"Well don't tell me your ok if your not"

"Well sorry I feel ok"

"Hey you two calm down" Maggie told them

"Hey David she can heal it remember her tears" Corey told him

"Yea I know I'm sorry Fay" David told her

"No problem"

"Uh guys I don't mean to be rude but maybe we should head on home"

"Oh god we got to get home before they wake up"

They then all started running towards the car and hoped in and were on there way home.

"Yea this is just great they are going to freaking kill us how did I get talked into this." Kashmere was complaing

End Flashback

"That was some night" Maggie told them

"God I can't wait till the next time we do this" Said Corey

"If there is a next time" Paul told him

"Please Paul he isn't your real dad he won't punish you the rest of us have got to worry though" Alex told him

"Yea right he may not be my real dad but he is still my dad and he is scary when he is pissed" Said Paul

"God I'm so dead" Lili told them

"What are you talking about Maximoff your dad thinks you're his perfect little angel who can do no harm even if he see's you do it with his own to eyes" Kashmere told her

"Whatever"

"Hey were here guys so everyone be quite while sneaking back in ok" Corey told them, they all got out of the car and very quietly went into the house they were all inside when all of a sudden the lights all turned on and in front of them were there parents.

"Oh crap I think where caught" Nick told them

"Yea I would say that" Said Rogue

"This is your entire fault Summers" Logan yelled at Scott

"What how is this my fault"

"Cause it's your son who is the bad kid of the group" Pietro added

"What the Alver's boy's are the bad kids they are always getting into trouble" Scott yelled

"What my boy's are not bad kids" Lance yelled

"What about the Allerdyce twins they are the ones who are always burning things" Logan added

"What don't you bring my babies into this" Wanda yelled at him

"Babies those two are the devils not babies" Logan told her

"Hey don't call my son and daughter devils" John yelled

"At least my son isn't always getting into trouble" Ray quietly added

"What about the Maximoff girls they are just as bad" Jean added

"What how dare you say my girls are bad you little pixie" Rogue told her

"That's right my angels could never do anything wrong" Pietro added

"And what about LeBeau's girl she is always in trouble just like her dad" Kitty added

"What how dare you say my girl is always in trouble, she is better than your little devil of a son" Remy yelled

"God I'm glad my girl isn't as bad as there's" Warren whispered to Ray

"This is your fault Maximoff learn to raise your girls right" Jean yelled

"What your son is the worst Summers learn to raise him" Rogue yelled

"This is your entire fault Allerdyce if you didn't raise such Pyro's we would all be fine" Remy yelled at him

"Oh like your little girl is so innocent" Wanda yelled back

"Umm guys maybe we should sneak up to our rooms cause you know they are going to be fighting for the rest of the night on who's fault it is that we snuck out" Faith told them

"Yea I know it's actually kind of funny they are blaming each other when we are the one's at fault" Maggie added

"Lets go to bed I'm so beat" Lili added, They then all headed up stairs to there rooms they all said good night or morning whatever and headed off to bed while you could hear there parents down stairs fighting.

"You're all a bunch of idiots" Jubilee yelled at them

Well let me know what you thought, god this was one long chapter but I just started writing and couldn't stop. Well let me know how I made your character if I need to change something or what and I hope you like the story so far and I'll update soon I'm gonna try to update every couple of day's.

DarkPrincessPyro (Amy)


	2. Punishment

Hey thanks for all the reviews everybody and I'm so glad you love the story and thought it was funny and I'll try to make this chapter just as good, now with out further ado chapter 2.

"Talking"

{Thinking}

Chapter 2 - Punishment

"God I can't believe they would do this to us, there own children this totally sucks." Kiva was complaing

"I'm so tired; you think they at least would let us sleep for a little longer." Kashmere told them

"Yea remember how they woke us up that totally sucked." Alex asked

Flashback

The kids had been asleep for maybe an hour since they got home, when all of a sudden.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" was heard all around the mansion, they had just had buckets of water poured down on top of all of them

"What the hell was that for" Maggie yelled

"Excuse me what was that Margaret" Wanda asked her with this death look.

"Uhh nothing mom."

"Good now you girls have 5 minutes to get up and get dressed, no taking a shower or putting on make up on. Nothing you must be in the game room in exactly 5 minutes starting when I walk out that door understood, good now good bye."

"Uhhh what the hell was that all about" Faith asked

"I have no idea but I think if were not down there in five minutes then well be in trouble" Lili told her

"Well let's get a move on" Maggie told them

A couple minutes later you could here screaming coming from all the rooms that our little trouble makers where in.

"Hey that's my shirt throw it here."

"What"

"Hey were did the brush go"

"Where's my other shoe"

"Hey what happened to my hair?"

All the adults where in the game room laughing so hard listening to the kids. Then all of a sudden you could here what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs and into the game.

"Good now if you will all take a seat we can get started with your fun filled day of punishment" Jean told them

Maggie, Lili, Faith and David sat on the couch with Lili leaning half of her body on Maggie and Maggie leaning half of her body on Faith and Faith leaning half of her body on David. Corey sat right in front of Lili on the floor with Paul next to him and in front of Maggie, then Kashmere next to him and in front of Faith and Kiva right next to her and in front of David. Alex was sitting on the left arm of the couch and Jason was on the right arm of the couch, and Nicholas and Phoebe were seated on the love seat that was right next to the couch.

"Can ask why you woke us up this freaking early for?" Corey complained

"We woke you up because now you get your punishment for sneaking out and going clubbing" Scott told him

"Wait how did you know we went clubbing" Jason asked

"We have our ways." Logan answered

"Oh I'm gonna kill Chris" Faith whispered

"You will not touch your brother you hear me Faith" Jubilee scolded

"Yes Mom"

"Ok on with your punishment to start out you will all have 2 hours of danger room session with Logan." Rogue told them

"What"

"No"

"Do I have to?"

"Please just kill me now"

"No he's gonna kill us"

Those things were heard around the room. While Logan face just held a smirk across it.

"And after your danger room session you will be spilt up into groups, the groups will go as the following David, Faith and Maggie you will be group 1, then group 2 will be Lili, Corey and Phoebe, Group 3 will be Paul, Jason, Nicholas, group 4 will be Kashmere, Kiva, Alex and you will be stuck with these people for the rest of the day." Jean told them

"Then each group will be sent to one set of parents and you have to do whatever the parents want you to do understand if they want you to paint the entire outside of the house you do it or your punishment will get worse. Then after 3 hours of that you will come inside to eat lunch, and then you will have another 2 hours of danger room session but this time with Scott. After that is done you will come back here and have a 1 hour lecture on why sneaking out and going clubbing is bad then you will get 4 hours worth of homework which you will finish then you bring that down to us and you can have dinner then straight to bed understood." Kurt explained to them

"Oh god there trying to kill us" Maggie whispered to Faith

"No I think they want to torture us then kill us" Faith whispered back

"Good now that you know your punishment you can go with Logan to your danger room session and kids have fun." Pietro told them

End Flashback

"All right since you kids have decide that you are adults and can do whatever you want then I'm gonna give you the top level on the danger room session and Every time someone gets hurt or knocked out I'm gonna restart the entire level over is that understood, so you better make sure you work together or else." Logan told them with a huge smile on his face. (Ok I would write the danger room session but I can't think of how to write is so I'm gonna leave that up to you k)

2 Hours later

All of the kids came out of the room and they looked like a huge tornado came into the room and tore them up, some of them were bleeding and limping some had there clothes torn others couldn't even walk.

"Oh god I think I broke my ankle" Kashmere complained

"I can't see straight" Nick told them

"I think I have a concussion" Kiva said while swaying back and forth

"He really was trying to kill us" Alex laughed

The only one out of the entire group who looked to be none hurt was Paul he had little scraps here and there but other than that he looked just fine. Just then Logan walked out with the hugest grin on his face.

"My my you look like shit" He laughed

"Shut Up" Maggie told him

"Well at least one of you knows how to fight and at least he is my son." Logan told them while patting Paul on the back

"Anyways you need to head toward the living room all the parents will be in there and they will tell you who you're with for your next step. I'll see you later I'm kinda hungry after that work out" Logan told them while walking away

"God he really is the devil isn't he." Lili asked

"Nah he just likes to punish us." Paul told her

They all started walking to the living room even though some of them were having the hardest time trying to. When they finally made it they all flopped onto the ground not caring about anything.

"Well looks like Logan sure gave them a work out" Said Ray

"Yep well are you kids ready for your next part" Warren asked

"Please no more" Phoebe pleaded

"Sorry sweetie but no can do" Pietro told her

"Ok now onto your next part of your punishment, Group 1 will be with John, Wanda and Remy. Group 2 will be with Lance, Kitty and Warren. Group 3 will be with Rogue, Pietro and Ray. Group 4 will be with Scott, Jean and Jubilee. Now off you go with each of your groups. They then spilt up into groups and left.

Group 3

Paul, Jason and Nick were stuck with Rogue, Pietro and Ray.

"All right kids your lovely assignment will be to wash and clean all of the cars in the garage." Pietro told them

They all looked at each other and then shook there heads that wasn't so bad.

"Oh and you also have to clean and wash the X-Jet" Ray told them

"What that will take hours" Jason complained

"Then you better get a move on." Rogue told them

They all got up and headed to the garage to start to wash all of the cars.

Group 2

Lili, Corey and Phoebe were stuck with Lance, Kitty and Warren.

"Great well you guys will be cooking dinner and lunch and making desert for the entire mansion." Kitty told them

"Oh and before we forgot it better be a three course dinner." Lance told them while laughing

"God this totally sucks" Phoebe complained

"Hey what if we can't cook?" Corey asked

"Well you better learn how to cause this dinner better be good" Warren told them

Group 4

Kashmere, Kiva and Alex were stuck with Scott, Jean and Jubilee.

"Guess what you trouble makers get to do?" Jean asked them

"What" Kiva Mocked?

"You get to paint all of the kid's rooms and they better look nice" Scott told them

"What do you know how many rooms that is" Kashmere yelled

"Yes I do" Scott told her

"You people totally suck" Alex whispered

Group 1

Faith, David and Maggie were stuck with John, Wanda and Remy.

"Guess what you my pretty little children will be doing today" John told them while a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh god dad please don't do that and just tell us already" Maggie complained

"You guys will be baby sitting all of the little kids" Remy told them with an evil laugh

"What no not that anything but that" David asked

"Hey this is your punishment maybe next time you listen wont you" Wanda told them

3 Hours later

They were finally done with all of there chores and headed into the dinning room to eat lunch. When they all arrived they sat down and waited for there lunch to be brought out.

"Oh god we have another danger room session after this" Phoebe complained

"Please kill me now" Kashmere asked

"I can help you out there" David told her with a smirk

"Oh really now Allerdyce cause I figured I'd kill you first" Kashmere told him

"Hey Kashmere how about you stop being a bitch for once" Maggie told her

"Hey Margaret how about you learn to mind your own damn business" Kashmere told her

"Hey Kashmere how about I just kick your ass" Maggie told her with a sicking sweet smile

"Oh yea bring it" Kashmere told her while standing up to fight her and Maggie stood up as well to fight.

"Hey as much as it would pleasure me to see her kick your ass Kashmere I don't want another thing to make us get in more trouble so sit your ass down or I will force you to understand" Faith told them.

Just then the rest of the group appeared with there food they put it on the table.

"What the hell is this supposed to be" Jason asked with a laugh

"It's a sandwich and soup why" Corey asked

"Nothing" Jason told him

"Hey is dinner gonna be like this to" Nick asked

"Oh just shut up and eat" Lili told him

Once they were done eating they all got up and headed into the game room they were sitting there for a good 5 minutes when there parents arrived.

"Alright now its time for your next danger session with Scott and kids have fun" Remy told them

The kids all headed for the danger room with scared looks on there faces.

"Alright now I'm gonna go a little easier on you than Logan but not to much what I'm gonna have you do is a new level I just made so have fun." Scott told them and then left them all alone

2 hours later

They all walked out of the danger room some of them still were pretty beat up but alot of them were much better than last time.

"Alright you guys did good now head to the game room and get ready for your fun filled lecture" Scott told them while walking away

"Ok I have decided that from now on I'm not gonna leave this house unless they say I can." Nick told them

"Oh yea I agree with you man" Jason told him

Once they all reached the game room and sat down, there parents entered and started to lecture them for a whole full hour. This was a whole bunch of blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

"Alright you may split you into your groups and head to one of your rooms and work on your homework do not come out of those rooms till you are finished do you understand." Jean asked them

"Yes" They all replied

"Good now get out of here" Remy told them

"Or else you may have to listen to that boring speech again" Pietro told them with a wink

Group 2

"Wow look at all this work they have us doing" Phoebe told them

"God I'm never going to listen to you again Corey" Lili replied

"What how is this my fault your the one who told me I should get out of the house" Corey argued

"Yea but you didn't have to listen to me" Lili told him

"Hey both of you shut up and let's get to work" Phoebe yelled

"God when did my little sister become the strict one" Lili whispered to Corey.

Group 4

"God I'm not supposed to get into trouble" Kashmere complained

"Yea but I got to say it was a blast going just to see you dancing on that bar soaking wet with all those guys" Alex told her

"Oh my god I'm so gonna hurt you Alex if you tell anybody that"

"What beside from all the people I already told"

Just then he was slapped over the head with a book.

"Hey hey I was just kidding I didn't tell anyone I swear" Alex told her while trying to duck away from the flying book

"God I have no energy left in me to do this work I can't even think right now" Kiva told them

"Wait you think, that's funny" Alex replied

"Oh you're so dead" Kiva told him while lunging for him. At this point Alex is being beaten up by both girls

Group 3

"I'm never going to listen to those girls again even if they threaten me." Paul told them

"Yea well those girls can be pretty dangerous when they want to be" Jason told him

"Yea I know especially if you hurt someone close to them they become dangerous" Nick replied

"So you think this is it for our punishment" Paul asked

"God I hope so cause I don't think I can handle anything else" Nick replied

"But damn those girls at the club were so hot" Jason told them

"Oh yea" Paul and Nick agreed

Group 1

David was lying down on his back on the ground with Faith's head on his stomach, and Maggie's head was on top of Faith's stomach.

"I think they were trying to kill us" Maggie told them

"You may be right Maggie" Faith agreed

"Hey girls it wasn't that bad now was it" David told them with a smirk on his face

"What how can you say it wasn't that bad" Faith asked while slapping his arm

"Hey Fay calm down I was just joking" David told her

"I think I wanna just fall asleep right here right now" Maggie told them

"Me too." Faith agreed

Just then an evil smirk appeared on David's face. The two girls were sitting there talking to each other when it happened

"AAAAAHHHHH Stop it hahahaha Stop it hahahahaha Stop it hahahahaha" The girls were laughing cause David was tickling each of them on the stomach. Maggie finally got free of his arm and started helping him tickle Faith.

"Ok ha-ha ok ha-ha ok ha-ha ok ha-ha stop it please I give up" Faith was begging

They both stopped tickling her and the three of them were sitting there laughing.

"That was so not fair." Faith told them

"Yea I know" David told her with an evil smirk

4 Hour Later

They had finally finished there homework and were down stairs in the dinning room waiting for dinner when 4 more kids walked into the room it was 2 girls and 2 boys. The first girl to enter was 5'6 with brown hair and blue eyes. She went and sat down next to Phoebe.

"Hey Kelly" Phoebe replied

"Hey Phoebe" Kelly replied to her

The next girl to enter is 5'0 with Auburn hair with golden streaks that went to mid thigh and Golden eyes with a slight green tint to them. She went and sat on the other side of Phoebe.

"Hey Tala how are you?" Phoebe asked her

"Hey Phoebe I'm good" Tala told her

The first boy to enter is 5'7 with brown/auburn hair and red on black eyes. He went and sat across from Faith.

"Hey Chris how is my little brother doing" Faith told him with a very sweet smile.

"I swear Fay they tortured it out of me." Chris told her

"Yea sure well talk about this later" Faith told him

The last person and second boy is 5'7 with brown medium messy hair and brown eyes. He went and sat next to Nick.

"Hey Kaleb I haven't seen you all day" Nick told him

"Well that could be because you were in trouble all day" Kaleb told him

"Yea yea don't remind me" Nick told him

Just then all of the food came out and they started to eat it. About a half and hour later they were finished and waiting for there parents to talk to them.

"Ok well that was one weird dinner" Kiva told them

"Yea I never had macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese sandwich and steak before in one dinner." Jason replied

"Hey you guys can't forgot the wonderful desert" Alex reminded them

"Oh yea the milk and cookies" Kashmere told them

"What we each decided to take one course of the dinner and then we would add it all together" Corey told them

"By the time it was finished we forgot about the desert so we just picked milk and cookies" Lili chipped in

"Whatever" Tala told them

"Alright kids its time for you to head up to bed and no you can't talk or hang out go straight to your room and you can take turns but I want each and everyone of you to take a shower" Scott told them

"Yea cause damn but you guy's smell so bad" Pietro told them

"Tala, Kaleb, Chris and Kelly you guys can stay up for another hour and a half" Jubilee told them

So our troublesome kids headed up stairs to there rooms each taking turns to take a shower cause damn did they smell and once they were done they all laid and down and instantly fell asleep.

To Be Continued...............

Well what did you guys think of this chapter. Ok I'll try and have the next chapter up in a couple of day's and In the next chapter I'll make it so you can tell for sure who's kids are who's ok. Well I think that is it so ta ta. And Please Review

DarkPrincessPyro (Amy)


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

Im really sorry I havent updated lately but my computer and my Internet are tweaking out right now. Im lucky Im even on right now but I have like 4 chapters done so hopefully in the next week, I will be able to post them so please be really patient I'll have them up as soon as possible

DarkPrincessPyro99


	4. Family Time

Through The Hour Glass

Chapter 3 Family Time

It's been about 2 weeks since there punishment, and all of the kids have been on there best behavior well best that they can be. The parents were all gathered in the living room talking.

"They like have been really good this past two weeks." said Kitty

"Yea but that's cause they don't want another day like that." Jubilee put in

"Yea but I think we should do something with them." Jean added

"I agree they have been locked up in this house for the past 2 weeks." Amanda told them

"Ok but we can't let them go out with each other cause then they would think they are off punishment." Sam added

"I know we should take them out for a family day." Scott told them

"What's family day?" Pietro asked

"Just us and our kids, NO friends only parents and kids, we can go do whatever we think sounds like fun and the kids have to enjoy it."

"I like it" Kurt added

So everyone agreed to the plan, so now family day starts.

DING DING DING

In a stadium crowded with people with the smell of sweat, blood, tobacco, and liquor, Logan and his son Paul were sitting ringside to the biggest boxing match in Bayville history. Chad Delko, the city's local champion boxer is gonna be fighting Fernando Gonzales, a rival from the next town over(got lost on this one) who Delko just happened to have lost against last three times.

"So son...you wanna bet?" Logan whispered leaning towards Paul.

"Fine. I'll bet you my next five allowances that Delko will lose AGAIN!" said Paul he is wearing jeans with a black t-shirt with grey sleeves.

"Oh your so on boy, and trust me I'll make good use of that allowance" Logan told him while puffing on his cigar.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lili screamed the minute she stepped out of the cabin. She was wearing a yellow one shoulder shirt that went a little above her belly button with a purple zip up hoodie and jean pants. "I didn't know it would be this cold in California. They always say its so warm."

Kiva started rolling on the snow laughing. "You DUMBASS! You're in the SNOW! You can't come out in something like that." She started standing up wiping her eyes and holding her stomach. She was wearing Blue snow pants, a black long sleeved shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt, and a dark blue snow jacket. She already had on her black and blue snowboard boots, her black hair with natural white in it was in a low ponytail with a black beanie with dark blue gloves her gray eyes are covered by black snow boarding goggles.

"Yea well someone decided to go out and snowboard before the rest of us and not tell anyone." Phoebe said walking up behind Lili carrying her pants, boots, and jacket. "Here and next time I should just let you freeze." She was wearing purple snowboard pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a purple sweatshirt, a white hooded snowboard jacket, purple and white snowboard boots, and a white beanie with a purple bobble on top, with her purple hair in pigtails purple gloves, her electric purple eyes are covered by white snow boarding goggles.

"Ok so where are Mom and Dad then?" Kiva asked grabbing up her board and setting against the wall.

"Your Mom and Dad are going to be staying inside enjoying a nice batch of hot coco along with a nice bowl of Lucky Charms...with extra marshmallows!" Pietro said walking out the doors of the cabin dragging Rogue on behind him who was mumbling something which sounded like damn cold weather. They were still dressed in their Pj's but with robes around them, conveniently they were both pink, and Pietro had a big grin on his face.

"Uhhhh so why aren't you two coming along." Lili asked putting her yellow snowboard pants on with her silver snowboard jacket, yellow gloves, her silver hair was left down with a silver beanie with a star on it, and her gray eyes were covered with yellow sunglasses, she then bent down to put her yellow and silver snow board boots on.

"Because your mother is not a cold person." Pietro said looking at Rogue with an eyebrow raised, "nor a morning." he mumbled.

"Ok so then we can go and stay out as long as we want then and hit on hot guys and go on all the big jumps and just have fun right?" Phoebe said.

"Ummm Maybe, NOOOO, yes, and yes." Rogue said giving her daughters the 'evil eye'.

"OK Mom we promise we will be good girls right" Kiva told her Mom while looking at her sisters and giving them a look.

"And if we find out you have been bad at all then no going out for the rest of your lives." Pietro told them.

"Um dad can I ask why your wearing a pink robe?" Lili asked him

"Cause Liliana, your MOM just so happened to forget my robe at the house." Pietro told her while giving Rogue a dirty look.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't know how to pack your own bags." Rogue told him with a smirk on her face

"Umm yea were gonna go now if that's ok with you." Kiva told her parents while walking off with Phoebe and Lili right behind her, with there boards in hand.

"HEY YOU BETTER BE BACK BEFORE DINNER, HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, HEY" Pietro yelled after them

"Uh dad can I ask you why in the world we are in a plane so freaking high off the ground for." Kelly asked her dad

"Because I decided today that I wanted to take my favorite daughter Parachuting." Peter told her

"Uh dad I'm your only daughter...I am your only daughter Right"

"Yea you are, anyways I wanted to take you on something enjoying"

"And Parachuting is FUN"

"YES it is"

"OK dad whatever you say"

"Oh shut up and make sure your parachute is on right"

"I already double checked dad...Maybe your right I should check again"

"Hey everything will be alright, I promise"

"If you say so"

Just then a guy came out from the front of the plane to tell them they will be jumping in about 3 minutes.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna have a heart attack" Kelly told her dad while hyper ventilating

"Hey calm down everything will be just fine" Peter told Kelly while rubbing her back

"Yea easy for you to say"

"Just remember all the rules we told you about and everything will be ok"

"Ok are you ready to jump"

"Oh hell yea this so rock's" Maggie yelled

"Margaret you better watch that mouth young lady" Wanda scolded her daughter

"Sorry Mom"

"Yea Maggie you better watch your mouth" David teased

"Ha ha ha David your so funny" Maggie told him while rolling her eyes

"Hey you two stop it right now, ok now lets go to that booth and get your wrist bands so you can ride all the rides you want" John told them while walking over to the ticket booth. Wanda and John both decided that it would be fun to take there kids to an amusement park. After John bought the wristbands and gave everybody there's, he turned to the kids "Ok were going to let the two of you go off on your own" just then the biggest smile appeared on both Maggie's and David's faces.

"BUT if either of you gets into any kind of trouble at all then your punishment will be extended a week longer understand" Wanda warned them.

"We promise Mom no trouble making at all"David told her while crossing his fingers behind his back

"Good cause I want to spend some quality time with your Mom without having to deal with you two getting into more trouble ok" John told them while wrapping his arms around Wanda and smiling at her.

"Oh please Dad you will get into more trouble then us remember you're the one that taught how to be trouble maker's" Maggie told him while giving him the sweetest smile

"Just get out of here will you" John told them while taking Wanda's hand and walking in the other direction

"SO sister dear what should we do first" David asked her with the evilest smirk on his face

"Hey daddy what in the world are we doing" Kashmere asked while following her dad to some barn.

"Don't worry pumpkin you will love it" Warren told her

"PLEASE just tell me" Kashmere begged

"Now sweetie your dad planned all this out so just be patient" Her mom told her

"FINE" Kashmere pouted, just then they finally got to the barn her dad pulled back the door and inside were three of the most gorgeous horse's every.

"Oh daddy I love it, does this mean were going horse back riding" Kashmere asked while walking up to the white horse, it was all white except for it has a black star on its stomach. She started to pet it and instantly fell for the horse.

"Yes I thought since you have been really good these past couple of weeks we could go and do your favorite thing horse back riding." Warren told her while walking up to the tallest horse which was brown except for its feet that were white.

"So what do you two say about saddling up these horse's and heading out there for a fun filled day of riding" Elisabeth told her. While walking up to a pure black horse, they all got there riding stuff and put it on the horse's.

"Ok Kashmere how about you lead the way, pick any way you want don't worry about anything" Warren told her

"Ok here we go" Kashmere told him while getting on her horse and riding off with her parent's right behind her.

It was a beautiful and sunny day outside at the park. "Hey I think this a really good spot for our picnic don't you" Rahne told Sam and Tala while spotting a shady spot under a tree. Tala smiled at her Mom and nodded her head

"I love it and this tree is so beautiful" Tala told her, Sam just nodded his head and set everything down and started unpacking the blanket and food

"I don't see why I couldn't bring Artemis with me" Tala pouted

"Cause Tala sweetie Artemis is a wolf not many people here would like that" Sam told her

"Ok fine, but I'm just glad to be here with you and Mom" Tala told them

"So are we sweetie, how about if you play us a song on your flute" Her mom asked her

"Do I have to there are so many people here" Tala complained while looking around

"Please" Her Mom looked at her with a sad look

"FINE" Tala pouted but pulled out her flute from her bag. She put it to her lips and started to play the most beautiful and amazing song. A couple minutes later she finished with a smile on her face.

"That was so wonderful sweetie" Her Dad told her. As they sat there talking a dog came running up to Tala and started to lick her on the face. Tala just laughed and started to pet the dog while the dog's owner came running up to them scolding the dog.

"Oh no please don't scold the dog, it's quite all right that he came over here, Plus I just love animals and he is such a cutie" Tala told the man

"Are you sure he just likes to run off and start licking people and I just feel so bad I can't seem to get him to stop it" The old man told her

"It's ok I don't mind at all" Tala told him while getting up and playing with the dog, the old man turned toward Rahne and Sam "you have a wonderful daughter" he told them

"Yes she is something else" Rahne told him while smiling at her daughter

"Oh god please tell me your kidding your not going to make me do this are you" Jason complained

"Yes we are and what is wrong with this" Scott asked him

"WHAT IS WRONG" Jason yelled

"Jason calm down" Jean scolded him

"OH yea just great you want me to go to a freaking MUSEUM" Jason told them

"Yes it will be very educational for you" Scott told him

"Oh yea just what I need"

"Just stop it your going and that is the end of it understand me" Jean told him with a deadly look

"Oh well see about that" Jason yelled while walking away from the museum, after about 5 feet he went flying into the museum doors and landed on his butt.

"Want to keep pushing me son" Jean told him

"Whatever doesn't mean I'm gonna pay attention or like any of it understand me" He mocked and started walking away from them

"God whatever did I do to deserve a kid like him" Jean complained while Scott wrapped his arm's around her

"Hey he is just being a teenager that's all" Scott told her

"Oh yea has he been acting like a teenager since he was two huh SCOTT HAS HE" Jean yelled while walking after Jason, with Scott following behind muttering something about matching tempers.

"And the Wolves are up by ten points I don't know people but I don't think the Knicks are going to win this"

"Hey Dad thanks so much for taking me to the basketball game" Alex told him

"What can I say I wanted to take you to something we both enjoy so here we are" Ray told him

"Do you think the Knicks can come back" Alex asked

"Hell yea they can they aren't going to lose like this" Ray told him while standing up and cheering as the Knicks scored 2 points

"Ok dad whatever you say but there doing pretty bad right now I don't know" Alex told him while the Wolves scored 3 points

"Hey they were so fouled that shouldn't of counted" Ray yelled at the ref

"Calm down Dad"

"Oh come on can't you people guard anything"

"Hey Dad I think I'm gonna go and get some refreshment's ok" Alex told him while standing up

"What that was a total foul god are you blind ref or just dumb" Ray yelled, Alex just walked away while shaking his head and laughing

" So Kaleb what movie do you want to see" Amanda asked him

"I don't know Mom, they all sound pretty good" Kaleb told her

"Well I think that new one that just came out sounds really good" Kurt told them

"Yea your right how about that Kal" Amanda asked him

"Sure Mom" So the three of them walked up to the counter and purchased there tickets and walked inside.

"Hey Kal sweetie how about you go and get the refreshment's while your Dad and me go and find us some seats ok" Amanda asked him

"Sure Mom I'll just meet you inside ok"

"Sure and Kaleb do not get into any trouble I don't need you to be a trouble maker like the rest of the kids ok" Kurt told him

"Ok Dad I promise no getting into any trouble what so ever." Kaleb told them while walking over to the refreshment stand and his parents walked into the theater.

"Like why did we have to come here for" Kitty complained

"Oh sweet Kitty, I'm sorry but you know how much me and the boys love the race track" Lance told her while pulling her into a hug

"Do you two have to do that here and in front of us" Corey asked while gagging

"Yea we really don't need to see that shit" Nick told them

"Excuse me what did you just say" Lance asked him while eyeing him

"What" Nick asked

"Don't worry Nick we don't blame you, we like blame Corey" Kitty told him

"WHAT why me what the hell did I do" Corey asked while crossing his arms

"That Corey you do that you have to add these bad words into your sentences no wonder your brother adds them to" Lance scolded

"Oh please where do you think I got it from DAD"

"Are you trying to say it's my fault"

"Yes that would be what I'm saying DAD"

"You want to go at this SON"

"Like will you two stop it right now before you cause a bigger scene then your already causing" Kitty yelled at them while stomping off

"Yea now I want to see you two dumbass go and try to get Mom to talk to you again you know how she gets when she is pissed off" Nick told them while following after his Mom

"GREAT now she is gonna be pissed off for the rest of the god damn day see what you did" Lance yelled at Corey

"Oh whatever Dad don't blame this all on me just cause you can't take the heat" Corey told him while following Nick

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Lance yelled while shaking the ground a little and following his family.

"Hey MOM, DAD you do know I'm not freaking 5 anymore right" Faith yelled at them

"Fay what is the matter" Jubilee asked her

"What is the matter Mom you know I love you right but the Zoo you had to take me to the freaking ZOO"

"Hey what is wrong with the zoo I happen to love it here" Jubilee asked her

"Yea that's you Mom not me"

"You know your just being a big baby right" Chris told her

"YOU know what Christopher if you don't shut up right now, your going to regret it" Faith told him with a evil smirk

"Hey" Jubilee yelled at her

"Stop it Faith your going to enjoy the day at the zoo or your punishment will be extended longer ok" Remy told her

"But Daddy" Faith told him with puppy dog eyes

"Oh god" Remy sighed

"Ok how about this Fay, you just pretend to enjoy the day at the zoo and I'll take you out and teach you more about being a thief ok" Remy told her

"Ok Daddy" Faith smiled

"WHAT you will not take our daughter out and teach her about being a thief" Jubilee yelled at him

"Ok Mom whatever you say" Faith told her while walking away with Chris and Remy

"Hey are you listening to me you will not teach her that stuff, HEY" Jubilee yelled after them

Later that night after everybody's fun filled day out with there parents all of the kids were gathered around the living room.

"So what did everybody do today" Phoebe asked

"Oh god why did you ask that" Kiva told her

"Hey Paul what did you and Logan do?" Jason asked him

"We went to the Delko/Gonzales fight." Paul said.

"Sooo Who won?" Corey asked.

"Delko." Paul said with absolutely no enthusiasm at all.

"Wait isn't that a good thing I mean Delko is from here right?" Lili asked.

"NOOOOOOOOO it isn't a good thing!" Paul said jumping from his seat yelling. "I lost a whole five weeks of allowances because of that stupid bumbling idiot! All he had to do was avoid Delko's left hook, but noooooooo not when I have something riding on the line!" the whole time he was yelling he was just wailing his arms all over the place.

Everyone just stared at him because it was so unusual to see Paul bust out yelling.

"Ok well moving on..." Maggie said, " well Lili, Kiva, Phoebe what did you guys do?"

"Uh nothing at, we just went snow boarding ok , so moving on Maggie what did you do?" Lili told them while looking away

"Oh no you don't, now tell us what you did" Faith told her

"Alright, though its nothing big," Phoebe said," Well we went snow boarding and when I say we I mean us three our stupid parents were wimps and stayed inside. But anyways we met these two verryyy hot guys, and of course they were so checking me out and..."

"Woah woah woah AS IF they were not." Kiva said interrupting her.

"Oh but they were, well anyways, I think that's it... ok moving on."

"Well it would have turned out better if it wasn't for klutzy over here."

"KLUTZY it wasn't my fault the board must have been faulty."

"Oh please it's so your fault." Lili said," if it wasn't for you tripping and falling on your ass then we could have gotten their numbers, not to mention that you had to run straight into us while you took your little NOSE DIVE!"

Then the three girls started arguing yelling and screaming at each other for about 5 minutes straight.

"OK well then sounds interesting, so Maggie what did you do?" Faith asked

Maggie looked at David and then they both got this evil little smirk on their face grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh you know same as usual, same old same old." David said

"Oh no you blew something up didn't you" Faith laughed while shaking her head

"Hey what makes you think we did that" Maggie accused

"Cause you two always blow something up wherever you go" Lili told them

"Yea well this time it wasn't our fault" David told them

"Sure and how wasn't this your fault"Faith asked him

"Well see we were on this really cool roller coaster and the guys behind us wouldn't stop hitting on Maggie and saying shit to me so I decided to teach them a little lessen when we got off, its not my fault one of the guys grabbed Maggie's ass and she got pissed and blew up a ride" David told them

"Hey I may have blown up the first ride but you blew up the next three" Maggie yelled at him

"Yea yea so I decided to have a little fun while I was at it"

"A little David" Maggie asked him while raising her eyebrows

"Ok moving on Kal what did you do" Kelly asked him

"We just went to the movies and nothing bad happened except for throwing popcorn at all the people and having half of them yell at us on there way out" Kaleb told them

"My turn, my idiot parents decided to take me to the museum the freaking museum for crying out loud, well I tried to leave but no they wouldn't let me so we had to walk around the place and listen to the stupid tour guide describe all of the wonderful exhibits, well it wasn't my fault when I decided to see how strong the bones on a dinosaur were. So I threw a SMALL blast at it and I accidently knocked down four statues and broke almost everything in the room. But man did it rock" Jason explained to them with a big ass smile on his face

"Well my dad decided to take me parachuting and I was scared at first but I got used to it so after we jumped it was all going good until we found out we had no idea were we had landed at, so we had to walk to the nearest phone to call for help and you know how close the nearest phone was, 2 HOURS AWAY" Kelly told them with a pissed off look on her face

"How about you Tala" Alex asked her

"Nothing much just went to the park and had a family day with my parents we didn't have anything bad happen" Tala told them

"Well I wish I could say the same thing, No my dad decided to take me to the Knicks and Wolves basketball game and I was excited I couldn't wait so we get there and you know its all going really good well then the Knicks started losing and my dad started going a little crazy and when I say a little crazy I mean really crazy, he started yelling at all of the ref's and calling them names at one point he started throwing things onto the court, finally after about 20 minutes of this the people there got tired of it and kicked us out and told us to never ever ever come back again" Alex told them with a dejected look

"What about you Kashmere" Phoebe asked her

"What oh nothing just went horse back riding that's all yep"

"No its not tell me please" Phoebe begged

"Fine, well it was all going good until we stopped at this lake to let the horse's get something to drink well I decided to not get off the horse and then a snake came out of the water and scared the stupid thing to death that it kicked up and knocked me onto my butt. And my ass hurt's really bad" She pouted, When she said the last part David, Corey, Maggie, Faith, Lili all started busting up laughing

"Hey its not that funny ok" She yelled at them

"Sure hahaha its hahaha not haha" Faith told her in between laughing, Corey could tell there was about to be a fight so he decided to interrupt them "Well my parents to me and Nick to the race track and its was really cool"

"Yea but it got even better when Corey and my Dad got into the biggest fight half way threw it and my Mom got so pissed that she looked at me and told me to make a small quake underneath them to shut them up, well I did but it was little stronger than I thought and it knocked them into the driving pit. The caused a 10 car pile up and no one ended up winning the race after that my Mom and Dad had to sit there and apologize for 40 minutes it was so funny" Nick told them all

"Hey Fay you're the only one left so what did you and Chris do today" David asked her

"When went to the..." Chris started but soon Faith covered his mouth with her hand

"NOTHING we just went to the zoo and watched all the animals isn't that right Lil bro" Faith told them while nodding Chris's head

"OWW" Faith yelled "Why the hell did you bite my hand you little brat"

"DON'T cover my mouth next time" Chris yelled back "And we did go to the zoo but that isn't all that happened, no see half way through the zoo this guy came up and started hitting on Fay and they were having so much fun over there talking so I decided to have some fun of my own. So I sent a blast at the garbage can by them and when it blew up it sent both of them flying into the animal pit that was by them and it just so happened to be the monkey pit" He had to stop cause he was laughing so hard

"Oh yea it was so funny, if you don't stop that right now I'm gonna hurt you" Faith warned

"They started to get attacked by the monkey's oh my god you should of seen it when my parents came over they both started freaking out and calling for help, when they finally got them out of there they were covered in dirt and who knows what else" Chris started busting up laughing again, while he was telling this Maggie took a glance at her brother and noticed a slight angry look on his face she didn't know if it was cause Faith was flirting with some guy or for what Chris did to Faith but she had a feeling it was the first one.

"Uh whatever you know what ill get you back Little brother, you just wait" Faith told him while storming out of the living room up to her room

"Well that was fun and all but I think I'm gonna head to bed and try to make sure my best friend isn't going to tear apart our room" Maggie told them while walking after Faith

"Hey Maggie wait up your gonna need my help" Lili yelled after her

AN: well I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up but my computer is freaking out on me so I'll try to post soon. Hope you liked this chapter and that it explained who was who's.

DarkPrincessPyro


	5. Rest TimePool Party

Through the Hour Glass

Chapter 4 Rest Time(Pool Party)

About a week later they were all finally off of punishment and were allowed to do what they wanted. They all decided to have a rest day and have a pool party in the backyard. Out back with the kids, In the middle of the pool where David, Alex, Corey, Jason is playing water polo. Alex is wearing a pair of green trunks with white flames on them. His teammate Jason is wearing Blue trunks, they are playing against David who is wearing red and gray trunks and his partner Corey who is wearing black trunks.

"You do know that you two are going down right" Corey told Alex and Jason

"Yea keep telling your self that and maybe it will come true one of these times" Jason replied

"Hey we were close to winning last time" David told him

"Yea well close don't cut it" Alex replied

"Hey are we gonna keep talking or maybe play so we can win already" Corey yelled at them

"You sure you're ready to lose again"Alex asked him

"You want me to come over there and show you what losing really is" Corey asked

"Hey both of you stop it and play already" Jason yelled at them

In the shallow end of the pool playing beach ball was Kaleb who is wearing dark blue trunks with a dragon on the side, to his left was Tala who is wearing dark green takini with short bottoms and ivy leaf design around the top and bottom seams, to her left is Nick who is wearing black trunks and to his left is Chris who is wearing brown trunks.

"So you guys think little ole me can kick your guy's butts" Tala asked them

"Yea right maybe if hell froze over" Kaleb told her with a laugh

"I don't know Kal she is one crazy chick" Chris told him

"Yea have you seen her when she gets mad" Nick added

"Wait no I haven't, I didn't think she knows how to get mad" Kaleb told them

"Yea now that you say that I haven't seen her ever get mad" Nick added

"Yea your right, Hey Tala do you know how to get mad" Chris asked her

"Oh shut up and lets play, before I decided to leave" She told them

Over in the spa were Kashmere who is wearing a blue bikini, she is with Kiva who is wearing a black bikini with a lighting bolt across the top of it, and Phoebe who is wearing black two piece with a purple skull and crossbones on it, and Kelly who is wearing blue one piece.

"Oh wow this spa feels so good" Kashmere said out loud while relaxing further into it

"Yea after these last couple of weeks these are nice" Kiva added

"I can just fall asleep right here" Kelly added

"Yea I agree if all the rest of the people around here would just disappear" Phoebe added

"Especially David, Maggie and Faith" Kashmere told them

"I don't get it why in the world to you four hate each other so much" Kiva asked

"Yea I have always wondered that my self" Kelly told her

"I'm not sure I just know that we haven't got along since well since I can remember" Kashmere told them "Can we just drop this and relax"

In a couple of lawn chairs right beside the pool was Maggie who is wearing red and orange tankini, and Faith who is wearing a pink and black bikini and Lili who is wearing a dark blue bikini with flowers on it.

"Hmmmm this is nice" Lili moaned

"Yea just sitting here getting a nice tan" Faith added

"Yep" Maggie mumbled

"Yea well I don't see why the two of you need a tan you're already tan, but me god I'm so freaking pales and I could sit out here for three days and I still wouldn't tan" Lili complained

"Oh shut up and just enjoy it" Maggie told her

"Where supposed to be having fun" Fay told her

"Yea yea" Lili mumbled while laying her head down on the towel

"Hey before you fall asleep over there can you hand me that lemonade" Maggie asked Lili

"Oh you suck I just got comfortable" Lili told her but handed her the juice just the same

About hour and a half later, Back over with David, Alex, Corey, Jason

"Wow" Alex said

"Yea WOW" Jason added

"Geez you think it was the end of the world the way they are acting" Corey whispered to David

"You can say that again" David whispered back

"Ok wow" Alex said

"Can you two say anything but wow" Corey asked them

"Uh yea I just wasn't expecting you two to win" Jason told them, then he looked at Alex "They did win right"

"Yea they did I don't know how but they did" Alex replied

"Yea while the two of you sit here and talk about wow's, were gonna go and bug the girls" David told them, the two of them started to swim to the side when Corey yelled over to Paul "Hey Paul man get over here" Paul stood up and walked to the edge of the pool were the two boys were

"Hey what's up" Paul asked them

"Hey were gonna go and bug the girls and thought you might want to help" David asked him

"Sure why not"

Over with Alex and Jason

"Uh yea ok so Jason you want to go and do tricks off of the diving board" Alex asked him

"Sure it sounds like fun" Jason told him

"Hey why don't we see if anybody else wants to join" Alex added

Over in the spa

"Hey I think I'm done for the day I'm kinda hungry" Kelly told them, while getting out of the spa and drying off

"Hey wait for me Kel's" Kiva told her, then turned to the other two girls "Ill see you two inside later" and she got out and dried off and walked into the house with Kelly

"Well what should we do then" Kashmere asked Phoebe

"Why don't you two come and jump off the diving board with us" Jason told them

"Sure" Phoebe added and the three walked off towards the diving board

The beach ball area

"Hey guys I'm tired, I'm gonna head inside" Tala told them while walking away

"Yea I agree my stomach needs some food" Nick added also walking away

"Well I think I'm finished for the day" Chris told Kal

"Fine leave me all alone" Kaleb yelled after them

"Hey you want to come and join us on the diving board" Alex asked him

"Yea sure why not"

Diving board

"Ok who wants to go first" Alex asked

"Hey I will" Kaleb told them, while walking up to the board he jumped on it and did a flip into the pool

"Hey that rocked" Phoebe told him

"Yea it was ok" Kashmere added

"I want to see you do better" Alex told her

"Fine" Kashmere walked to the board and jumped a couple of times did two flips and a dive into the water

"Ok fine that was better" Alex added will crossing his arms

"Its ok Alex why don't you go next" Phoebe told him while patting him on the back

"Yea Alex show us what you got" Jason teased, Alex walked up to the board and turned around he jumped and did a back flip into the water

"I think he showed you Jason" Kaleb told him

"Whatever" Jason replied while walking up to the board and jumping and doing a cannon ball into the water and getting them all wet

"Hey" Kashmere complained

"I think his is the best" Phoebe replied

For the next 30 minutes they all took turns jumping off the board trying to out do the other, when they all decided they had enough and went inside. Leaving Maggie, Faith, Lili, David, Corey and Paul the only ones still outside.

The three guys smirked to each other and when they got to the side of the pool right were the girls were they all started splashing them

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"OK who ever that was I'm gonna kill you" Lili screamed

"No she wont cause I'm gonna torture first" Maggie added

"Uh girls look" Faith told them while pointing to the three guys laughing at them

"COREY, DAVID, PAUL I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Maggie yelled with devil look in her eyes

"Hey Maggie calm down we were just kidding" David told

"Fine"

"So why did you do that" Faith asked them

"Cause were bored" Corey told her

"So you decided to splash us" Lili asked him

"Yea what else are we to do" Corey asked her

"Hey I got an idea" David told them

"Oh god no" Lili told him

"What you don't even know what it is yet" he told her

"Yea but with you it cant be good" Maggie told him

"Oh whatever I was just thinking how about a water fight"

"Hey I like it" Corey agreed

"Yea the teams can be Corey and Lili, Maggie and Paul and Me and Faith"

"Uh sure why not" The girls all agreed

So all the girls got on top of the guys shoulders and waited for the signal to go

"Hey Lili you better not be the first one knocked down" Corey told her

"Hey Corey you better shut up before I hurt you" Lili warned

"Fine still you better win"

"Then you better help me"

With Maggie and Paul

"Try not to drop me please Paul"

"Ill try but no promises"

"Oh god"

Faith and David

"So you ready for this" David asked Faith

"Yea and don't worry we will win"

"You sound so sure of your self"

"I am"

"Ready Set Go"

The three teams all went after each other and started fighting and trying to knock the other off. About 8 minutes later Maggie knocked Lili off of Corey's shoulders

"Hey I thought I told you not to be the first one knocked off"

"Well maybe if you held on to me better"

While Maggie was cheering for knocking Lili down Faith and David snuck behind them and Faith pushed Maggie off of Paul's shoulders.

"Hey are you ok" Paul asked Maggie

"Yea I'm fine" Maggie pouted

As soon as they won David picked Faith off of his shoulders and spun her around the best that he could in the water. When he stopped him and Faith were face to face they looked at each other and, they started to lean toward each other...When

"HEY YOU'RE THE DUMB ASS WHO CANT HOLD ONTO ME"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T WAY A TON"

The two of them quickly jumped apart, no one seemed to notice except when Maggie looked over at them she noticed the way the two looked so nervous.

AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter I tried my best. Well the next chapter is going to be Dates and hanging out. And then the next chapter will be Danger Room Session. If anyone has some ideas for a chapter just let me know what you think and ill try and write it.

DarkPrincessPyro


	6. Authors Note Please Read

AN: Hey please dont give up i have like 2 chapters of each story done but my computer is having problems right now so it will be like 4 or 5 days before its done i promise it will be done soon.

DarkPrincessPyro


	7. Truth, Dare, Kiss Me

Through The Hour Glass

Chapter 6: Truth, Dare or Kiss Me

AN: Sorry for taking so long and I promise I'll try and update sooner from now on and I hope you guys like this chapter and only part of the OC'S are going to be in this chapter well here we go.

"Oh come on that is so not fair" Kashmere complained

"No its not you picked dare so I dared you" Maggie told her

"Yea but if I do this dare I could very well be killed"

"Whatever stop complaining and get this dare over with" Lili told her

Corey, Lili, Paul, Maggie, David, Faith, Kashmere, Jason, Alex and Kiva were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room with a bottle in between them, it was night time so they were all dressed in there PJ'S. They were playing Truth, Dare or Kiss Me, and Maggie spun the bottle and it landed on Kashmere and she had picked Dare.

"Fine I hope you know that I hate you guys" Kashmere told them while getting up and walking out the door.

"God I can't wait till I find out what happened" Maggie told them while trying not to bust up laughing, she is wearing orange pajama pants and a red short sleeve top her dark brown hair is pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Your so mean I can't believe you did that to her" Faith told her while laughing so hard she was leaning on Alex who was next to her, Faith is wearing black pajama shorts and a pink tank top while Alex is wearing white t shirt and green shorts.

"What I didn't do anything" Maggie told them with the biggest smirk on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" They all heard Kashmere screaming.

They all looked up when the door burst open and in ran Kashmere holding something blue in her hand. She sat down panting and she looked up glaring at Maggie, then she threw the blue cloth she was holding at her.

"Here are you freaking happy now and just so you know he almost killed me"

"Wait you actually were able to get Wolverines boxers" Corey asked while laughing he is wearing boxers and a white wife beater.

"Yes and while I was getting ready to sneak back out he walked in and almost decapitated me" Kashmere told them

"How did you make it out" Kiva asked her, she is wearing a pair of boxers and a white t shirt.

"When he was walking towards me he saw the boxers in me hands and he stopped and just stared at me so I took that moment to run out of there"

"Oh me god that is so freaking funny" Jason told her, he is wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt.

"Whatever, its my turn to spin" She leaned into the middle of the circle and took the bottle and spun it waiting for it to stop on somebody, as the bottle started to slow down they were all holding there breath, finally the bottle stopped and landed on Corey.

"Well whatever are you going to pick, truth, dare or kiss me" Kashmere asked him

"Well I'm not going to kiss you so lets see how about dare" Corey told her with a smirk in place

"Fine whatever then lets see what shall I pick…….Oh I got it I want you to make out with Faith" she told him with a smirk on her face. She knew who Corey liked and she knew it wasn't Faith and she was pissed after the last dare they gave her so she wanted revenge"

"Uh what" Corey asked with a freaked out look on his face

"Oh geez thanks so much, I didn't know it was that bad of a thing to kiss me" Faith pouted as she saw Corey's face

"Hey that's not what I meant and you know it" Corey told her

"Hey I don't think so you picked dare and your going to go through with it" Kashmere told them with a smirk on her face

"Oh my god whatever" Faith said as she got up and walked towards Corey once she was in front of him she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips and then backed up

"No I don't think so" Kashmere told them

"What we kissed" Corey told her

"I said make out with her"

"Fine" Corey told her so he pulled Faith towards him and started making out with her then he pulled away and glared at Kashmere

"Happy now" Corey asked her

"Oh yea" Kashmere told him

Faith got back up and walked towards her seat and sat down, she refused to look up and look at anyone. While this was going on Maggie turned towards her brother to see his reaction and she could see the anger and jealousy on his face.

Corey just glared at Kashmere as he spun the bottle and waited till it landed on someone. Finally after about a minute of spinning it stopped on Jason, everybody turned to Jason to see what his choice would be.

"So Jay truth dare or kiss me" Corey asked with a laugh

"Like hell I would ever kiss you, and I don't trust you with a dare so truth" Jason told him

Corey just smirked at him and then asked him "Ok I've got a good one, who do you have a crush on"

Jason sat there giving death glares at Corey, cause he knew he did this on purpose. "Alright fine you want to know who I like, well I like Kashmere"

"What" Kashmere asked shocked

"Um Nothing" Jason said while getting up and spinning the bottle and waiting for it to land on someone

Kashmere sat there shocked while everybody else was waiting for the bottle to land on someone, when finally the bottle stopped on Kiva

"Ah crap, why me alright well I guess I'll choose dare" Kiva told them

"Alright well I want you to go up to my dad and tell him you're madly in love with him" Jason told her with a smile

"You're an ass I hope you know that" Kiva told him while getting up and walking out

"Jay why did you do that" Alex asked him

"Cause my dad's scared that one of the students here is going to fall in love with him" Jason told them

"Oh your just mean you know that right" Faith told him

"Don't I know it" Jason told them with a smile

About five minutes later Kiva came back in the room with the most scared expression on her face.

"Kiva babe, what's wrong" Lili asked her while wrapping her arms around her

"He sat me down and told me he knew that this was going to happen and it was probably going to be me cause of my parents, and then he started talking to me about how it couldn't be cause he was way older than me and that if it was a different time and place maybe things would be different. And that he would still be there for me and he would help me out with this problem" Kiva told them with a scared look

"Oh my god, my dad seriously thought you loved him" Jason said while busting up laughing

"Oh wow Kiva babe I'm so sorry" Lili told her with a hug

"Why me" Kiva whined

"Ok well lets try and move on from this, Kiva your turn" Maggie told her with a gentle smile

Kiva nodded and spun the bottle waiting for it to land on someone, when the bottle stopped it landed on Alex.

"Ok Alex, what's its going to be" Kiva asked him with a smile

Instead of saying anything, he gets up and walks towards herand pulls her towards him and kisses her. Then he gets up and walks back towards his seat and spins the bottle. While everyone else just stared at him like he was nuts, finally the bottle landed on Maggie.

"Ok I don't trust you Alex so ill go with Truth"

"Ok lets see how about, remember that day at the park when we caught you and what was him name oh right Ryan and the two of you jumped apart, what really happened" Alex asked her

"Damn you fine but David promise me you wont do anything drastic" Maggie asked

"Alright fine" David told her

"Ok well he asked me to help him study so we went to the park and well one thing lead to another and we ended up making out" Maggie told them

"I told you" Corey spoke up

"YOU WHAT" David yelled

"David you promised" Maggie warned him

"Ok let's just move on" Lili added

Maggie grabbed the bottle but gave her brother a dirty look first and she spun the bottle waiting for it to land on someone, when the bottle stopped it landed on Paul.

"Alright Paul what will it be" Maggie asked him with a smile

"Um alright kiss you" Paul said and walked towards her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips

"Um wow" Maggie barely whispered

Paul quickly picked up the bottle and spun it and it landed on Lili.

"Alright Lili, what do you want" Paul asked her

"I'll go with dare" Lili answered

"Ok make out with Corey" Paul told her

Lili looked shocked but walked towards Corey gave him a small smile and leaned towards him, there lips barely touched when Corey pulled her closer and started kissing her passionately.

"Ok Corey, Lili we don't need to see this" David answered while everyone else laughed

"Hey stop you two" Kiva answered while Faith threw a pillow at the two that finally broke them apart. Lili blushed and sat back down while Corey had a smirk on his face. Lili picked the bottle up and spun it, but she refused to look at Corey, finally the bottle landed on Faith.

"Ok Lili since I don't trust you with a dare and you know everything about me, so I wont pick truth so kiss" Faith told her while walking up to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok wow do that again" Jason added

"I agree" Alex added

"Boys" Maggie added while shaking her head

Faith sat down and picked up the bottle and waited for it to land on someone, when the bottle finally stopped it landed on David

"Ok David what shall it be" Faith asked him with a flirty smile

"This" David answered while walking towards her and pulling her really close and kissing her.

To Be Continued

AN- I know its been so long but my muse left me ill try and update sooner I hope you like this chapter


	8. Authors Note

Ok i know alot of you are waiting for the update and i want you to all know i did write it but my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories so i have to rewrite the chapters so i promise in the next couple of weeks i will have a new update up. so please be patient.

DarkPrincessPyro99


	9. Authors Note2

Im so sorry i know i havent updated in a while but i have part of the next chapters done for all of my stories but i cant seem to finish them, i think my muse decided to take a vacation, i promise to have new chapters up within the next two months.

DarkPrincessPyro99


End file.
